


Visitations

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Cadet Mayweather surprises Ensign Reed on Jupiter Station. Preseries. (04/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This fanfic includes m/m romantic and physical situations. Semi-PWP that seems to be acquiring more plot as it goes. No beta. Yes, this took me a while to write and post, but I was working on a little thing called "Disconnected". ;) More on the drawing board.  


* * *

Six months. Six months of being posted on Jupiter Station. Six months of separation from Travis. Six months of intense comm sex. Six months of always longing for more.

Malcolm rubbed the back of his neck, absently working out a kink, as he strolled down the corridor toward his quarters.

Their schedules rarely coincided with one another, yet Travis and Malcolm had managed a few nights in the same bed every month, perhaps twice in a month if they were lucky. Travis usually had his weekends free of actual class time, but since the man was insanely trying to accomplish four years of study in just under two, he was always busy with coursework. His experience growing up a Boomer had allowed him to skip most preliminary first year courses. Still, it certainly wasn't easy, but Travis never complained. Malcolm's schedule was more sporadic. He could work four days with one day off and then work four more, the cycle repeating for weeks. Or he could work twelve days straight and end up with four days off. Since he had the most consistent free time, it was usually Travis who traveled to Malcolm. And if Malcolm was scheduled to work during a weekend liaison, it gave Travis time to study.

But it had been six months? Only six months? How was he ever going to survive the next six months, and the next six months after that? His fingers always itched to touch Travis. His mouth always longed to kiss him. The image of Travis on his comm screen every evening was a massive tease. And Malcolm's climaxes during comm sex were starting to feel empty—no actual soft touches, no true deep kisses, no real penetration—just a release together while parted.

There was a familiar ache in Malcolm's chest. Would this continue on endlessly? It would be at least another year before Travis graduated and made Ensign. Even then, it was up in the air whether they could manage to get posted at the same location. What if they didn't? What then? Nothing but comm sex? No touching, no cuddling, no waking up together. He would go insane. Hell, it was already driving him crazy.

Malcolm straightened his posture as he passed a lieutenant, then turned a corner and let his shoulders slump again as he entered in the code to his door. It wasn't going to help any that it was Friday. Travis had an astrometrics lab every Friday evening this quarter. The man wouldn't be home until after 2200. Malcolm wasn't quite sure if he could manage to stay awake that late.

His desk lamp was on. Malcolm stepped into his quarters, the door shut behind him, and his body tensed. He could feel the presence of another person, but he didn't even manage to turn to face them. He was abruptly tackled onto his bunk, face down on the sheets, hands pinned behind his back. The assailant sat on his upper thighs, keeping him from kicking his way free. Some armory officer he was turning out to be. Assaulted in his own quarters.

Malcolm struggled helplessly as he snarled, "What the fucking hell—"

"Miss me, hon?"

The oh so familiar voice whispering in his ear sent a shiver down Malcolm's spine. "Travis?" He twisted his head to see for certain.

Travis' grin was captivating, coy and seductive. His eyes were filled with desire—a beautiful dark brown that only showed up when he was completely aroused. He nipped and licked at Malcolm's ear. "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in and got...comfortable." He rocked his hips down against Malcolm's ass, hard cock sliding between his clothed cheeks.

"Oh god," Malcolm moaned, his own body responding eagerly. He finally noticed Travis was completely naked. Naked and pinning Malcolm down possessively. Travis had waited naked in his quarters for him? Malcolm's breathing worked to catch up with his rapidly beating heart. "I thought...I thought you had lab?"

"Not this week," Travis answered distractedly, his hands hitching Malcolm up enough off the bed to undress him. He yanked the jumpsuit down over Malcolm's shoulders after unzipping the uniform, frantic to find the skin beneath the clothing. "I'm not ditching." He stripped the jumpsuit off completely, along with shoes and socks. He purred as he crawled his way back up Malcolm, "But I need to fuck you. Need to fuck you now." His hands went straight toward their goal, pulling off Malcolm's briefs.

"Shit, Travis," Malcolm gasped, suddenly slick fingers pressing inside him and stretching tight muscles. He turned, trying to work into a position where he could see Travis, but Travis pushed him down firmly against the bed.

"Stay," Travis commanded gruffly, working a third frenzied finger inside Malcolm.

Malcolm groaned as he spread his legs and propped his ass up slightly. A dominant Travis was a rare event. Malcolm was already unbelievably hard. He had missed the feel of another person's touch, the sound of Travis panting behind him. To have Travis pinning him to the bed and preparing to fuck him senseless was only icing on the cake. The fact the man was there at all was a fantastic surprise.

Travis nipped and lightly bit at the back of Malcolm's neck, white teeth scraping against smooth skin. His tongue flicked out to taste Malcolm. His fingers twined in Malcolm's blue tank but didn't move to take it off. Instead, he used the shirt to hang onto Malcolm's side and keep the man pressed down beneath him. Not that Malcolm was even about to run away. Not with Travis driving wonderfully nimble fingers up inside him over and over again.

Malcolm rocked his hips back against Travis' stretching and whimpered, "Fuck me, Travis. Fuck me hard."

Travis only growled in response. He removed his fingers and hauled Malcolm up onto his knees. His hand twisted in Malcolm's shirt as he kept Malcolm's shoulders pressed down against the mattress. Travis's already slick cock pushed into Malcolm, buried in one hard thrust.

"Yes, oh yes," Malcolm said, voice muffled as he pressed his face into the sheets. So good to be filled, completely filled, knowing it was Travis and not a substitute dildo. Even better to be pinned down, giving up control, and let Travis lead. He moaned into the bed as Travis drove into him hard and fast. So damn good.

Travis was far beyond vocalizing his enjoyment in words. He grunted loudly with each rough, frantic thrust. One hand held Malcolm tightly by the hips as the other pressed him down. He leaned over Malcolm, licking everywhere he could find bare skin, wet tongue seeming to soothe while he harshly fucked Malcolm.

"Harder, fuck harder," Malcolm ordered. He needed to know. He needed to know Travis wanted him this much—this badly. He wanted to feel the need. He wanted to feel Travis' pain at being separated for weeks at a time. He wanted to feel. Travis snarled, teeth clamping onto Malcolm's shoulder, biting down enough to hold on. The shirt wrapped around Travis' fist was pulled tight against Malcolm's chest and back, as tight as it would go without ripping off. Travis used the hold as leverage as he worked to satisfy Malcolm, brutally pounding into Malcolm's slick, tight ass. Travis sucked hard on the skin in his mouth.

Malcolm bit at the sheets beneath him, moaning, delirious and lost in the sensations of Travis above him. So fucking damn good. His tenuous hold on the edge was lost when Travis rammed against his prostate. He cried out his climax, coming without ever having touched his own cock.

Travis tried desperately to ride through Malcolm's climax but the tight walls squeezing around his hard cock proved to be too much. Travis shuddered through his own orgasm, moans muffled as he bit harder against Malcolm's shoulder.

Travis' hips slowly stilled to a stop and his whole body slumped against Malcolm. Malcolm's hips lowered back down onto the bed. Malcolm's eyes were closed, face still planted firmly against the mattress as he panted for breath. He could feel Travis doing the same, chest pressed against Malcolm's back. Travis released his locked hold on Malcolm's shoulder and nestled his face against Malcolm's neck.

This was what Malcolm missed most. No matter how many times and ways they tried comm sex, there was never anything like this. No afterglow, no cuddling. Never could he feel the weight of Travis above him, or the feel of Travis below him. There was just always the same empty bunk waiting for him after they said their goodnights. But not tonight, thank god not tonight.

"You okay?" Travis whispered into his ear.

Malcolm was still breathing hard, but he was no longer trying to catch his breath. He was suddenly feeling overwhelmed. He couldn't live like this any more—the aching feeling he got in his chest whenever Travis left, the frantic lovemaking whenever Travis returned. So many ups and downs. So much wanting and not having. Malcolm swallowed hard and turned his head to look at Travis, eyes glistening with the multitude of feelings running through him. "No."

"Shit, did I hurt you?"

Travis moved to pull away but Malcolm snagged his arm to hold him down.

"No, no you didn't hurt me. I'm fine. That was..." Malcolm smiled warmly, unable to think of the right adjective, then the smile faded and he looked away. "How long are we going to continue doing this?"

"Doing what?" Travis watched him, concern in his eyes.

"Only seeing each other once a month, fucking each other senseless when we do, aching for each other when we're apart." Malcolm closed his eyes. "How long?"

"As long as we have to," Travis soothed, kissing his cheek. "Another year probably."

"And then? What if you're stationed elsewhere?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes."

"But—"

"Malcolm, look at me."

Malcolm cracked his eyes open, glancing at Travis over his shoulder. Travis stared intensely into his eyes.

"Believe me, Malcolm, I know it's hard. But I don't want anyone else. You're it. You're everything. So if I have to live like this for another year, that's what I'm going to do. Because...because I love you."

Malcolm stared in surprise. They had yet to say those last three words to one another. And then Malcolm's whole body relaxed beneath Travis. He whispered, "I love you, too."

"I know." Travis kissed him sweetly, pulling out and off of him. "That's why I know we can do this."

Malcolm turned and curled against Travis. "It's been so difficult."

"We'll make it through." Travis caressed hands up and down Malcolm's back, smoothing out the twisted shirt. He kissed Malcolm again, then made a trail of wet kisses down his jaw and neck. He spotted the angry red mark his teeth had made on Malcolm's shoulder. "I think we got a little carried away tonight though..." He kissed along the indent.

Malcolm chuckled softly. "You jumping and fucking me raw does tend to get us wound up."

"I always end up marking you."

"You just want to show off what's yours."

Travis smirked. "Mine all right." He cupped Malcolm's ass.

"Wait until I pay you back the favor tomorrow."

"Oh?"

Malcolm grinned coyly. "I picked up a few new toys. I have to make sure I keep your visits to see me memorable, or who knows if you'll come back."

Travis laughed, pulling the slightly sticky blanket over them. He kissed Malcolm's forehead. "Every visit to see you, dear, is memorable."

Likewise, Malcolm thought. He wrapped his arms around Travis. A year. He could last another year of this. Right?


End file.
